


The Last Tear

by geckoholic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, things go silent. (Coda to 4.20)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Tear

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a flashfic for a fanfic training over at a fanboard. "Dean wasn't sure if it was a good sign or if it meant a catastrophe was coming their way, but he knew..." was the prompt.
> 
> Beta'd by jupiterrhode and akintay. Many thanks to you both!! ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title is from "The Last Tear" by Trapt.

Dean wasn't sure if it was a good sign or if it meant a catastrophe was coming their way, but he knew that there was no turning back either way.

Sam was quiet. All of the sudden, he didn't scream anymore or yell Dean's name or punch the door. There was no sound coming from the panic room at all now, and Dean quickly went through all the things they left inside with Sam. Was there anything that he could use to . . . ?

No! No, Sam wouldn't do that. He wasn't a coward. When it came to facing things, he had always been stronger than Dean himself was. Even though the Sam that was locked in there might have changed so much that Dean barely recognized his Sammy anymore, there was no way his brother would just lie down and die.

He sighed deeply and then attempted to get up from his chair. Bobby looked at him and grabbed his arm.

"It's ok, boy. I'll go, I'll check on him," he said, but Dean just shook his head without saying a word and went downstairs.

When he approached the panic room, he realized that it wasn't completely quiet. There was a sound. Sam was crying. No noisy sobbing or frantic snuffle, just silent cries, barely audible from outside the panic room.

Dean hesitated for a moment when he stood in front of the door. He reached out for the handle of the peephole, put his hand down, then reached out again and opened it.

"Dean?" Sam's voice sounded far away, he most likely sat on the ground, and it was hoarse. Dean wondered if that was due to the crying or to the screaming and yelling earlier. Probably the latter. He wanted to answer, but he couldn't say a thing.

Behind the door, Sam got up. "Dean?" he asked again.

Feeling a tear run down his own face, Dean finally answered. "I'm here. I just noticed that things down here went silent and wanted to make sure that you didn't do . . ." His voice broke, and he coughed. "That you didn't do anything stupid."

Sam reached out through the bars with his fingers and said his big brother's name again. "Dean! Please . . ."

And Dean reached out for the bars, too, but only to take Sam's fingers off of them before he closed the peephole again.

Without another word, he turned around and went upstairs.


End file.
